Please Remember Me (A Kakashi Love Story)
by TaliZorah93
Summary: Kakashi falls in love with Kimiko(my own character). Kimiko has lost her memory and goes through life not knowing everything at first. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Please Remember Me (A Kakashi Love Story) Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Who are you?

My name is Kimiko Namikaze. I am 20 years old now, but I don't remember the last 12 years of my life. The last thing I remember is watching my mom, Kushina Uzumaki, and dad, Minato Namikaze, fighting off the nine tailed fox demon that had escaped from inside mom.

I woke up in the hospital with Lady Tsunada looking over my records. She sees me wake up and says,"Good morning! Do you know where you are? Or what your name is?" I looked at her. "My name is Kimiko Namikaze. And no I don't know where I am, but if I have to guess I am in a hospital, correct?" She nods her head. "Yes. Very good. I am pleased to see you remember who you are. You were on a very important mission and were ambushed. Your whole team died. And you were gravely injured. Do you remember any of that? You had a bad head wound." I try to think back on that, but come up empty handed.

"No. Last thing I remember is my parents fighting the fox demon." Tsunada looks at me sadly. "That was 12 years ago sweetie." My mind goes blank. *What is going on!? Why can't I remember the last 12 years of my life!* I think to myself. "Is there any way I could get my memories back? How am I going to know what I have learned!?" I start to yell. Just as I start yelling a man with silver hair and a mask covering his face walks in.

"Kimiko, what's up? You must be feeling better if your yelling like that." He says with a smile in his voice and eyes. I look at this man carefully. *He looks like Kakashi.* "Ka-Kakashi?" I ask. He comes closer to my bed. "Hey, you remember me? Tsunada said you might have lost your memory." I shake my head. "I guessed. I don't remember anything past my parents fighting the fox demon." I can tell Kakashi looks sad. "Oh." He looks towards Tsunada and she motions him out of the room. I couldn't hear their conversation, but guessed it was about my memories. I try again to think back. Kakashi was only eight years older than me.

The door flies open. "KIMIKO!" A young boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes, comes running in. "I heard a nurse say you finally woke up! I've missed you!" I look at him and notice Kakashi standing by the door looking even more sad. "Do I know you, young man?" The boy looks like I've stabbed him. *He looks like dad. Mom was pregnant. But I never got to see if I had a brother or sister.* "It's me sis. Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto says looking glum. "I'm sorry Naruto, I can't remember the last 12 years. So mom had a boy! Awesome! I have a brother!" I say happily. Kakashi then walks over to Naruto and whispers in his ear. Naruto nods, comes over and hugs me, then he turns around walks out of the room while yelling he'll be back later. I smile to myself.

Kakashi then sits near the end and on the edge of my hospital bed. "Kimiko. I know you don't remember but Lady Tsunada just informed me that you are about three or four months pregnant. I just want you to know, before freaking out and hurting yourself. We were in a serious relationship before your last mission and we had sex multiple times. I'm almost positive that I am the father of the baby growing inside you."

I look at Kakashi dumbfounded. I couldn't figure out why my mind was blank but my heart raced and I felt very excited.

End chapter 1- Who are you.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Remember Me (A Kakashi love story) Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Please help me Remember

So I woke up and found out I have lost my memory from the last 12 years and I am also pregnant. With Kakashi Hatake's child. I am sitting in my hospital bed staring off while trying to think. Why would I forget something so important? It made no sense to me. "Kimiko?" I look at the man I'm having a child with and just can't remember anything about him except that my dad was his teacher. "I know this a lot to take in, but can you say something? Anything? I need to know if you want me to help you or not." I subconsciously nod. I can see the smile in his eyes. What am I going to do? Pregnant!? I don't even know if I want kids.

Tsunada walks back in and smiles. "How is our mother-to-be doing? Any pain anywhere from trying to think or other pains?" She asks. I shake my head. "None so far. Are you sure that I- I'm pre- pregnant?" Tsunada looks at Kakashi then back at me. "I am. Are you afraid of something? Childbirth? The pains? Or anything?" "No I'm not afraid of the pregnancy itself. I just can't remember if I ever wanted to have kids. That's all. I also don't mean it to sound rude but I don't remember anything about Kakashi. All I can remember is he was my dad's student." I say nonchalantly. It looked like I pained Kakashi by saying it, but that was the honest truth.

"If you want me to back off, I will." Kakashi says. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Tsunada says. The door opens and in walks a man with a scare across his nose. I instantly know it's Iruka. "Iruka!" I say happily. He smiles and walks over to my bed. He leans over and hugs me. I remember these hugs. It's the same hugs I got after our parents died. His parents died the same night mine did. Oh My God! I remember something else from that night!

"Tsunada-sama! I remember a few days after the night my parents died! Iruka had also lost his parents but he was always positive and happy. He would hug me whenever he saw me sad or crying alone near the lake!" I practically scream. Tsunada smiles. "That's very good! Maybe then you will get all your memories back." She smiles. Iruka looks happy, but turns his head and looked away from me. "Did you remember anything when Kakashi came in?" He asks. I shake my head no. Iruka looks like he just got really uncomfortable. "Iruka? What's wrong? You seem like something has upset you." I say. All of a sudden I feel really nauseous. I jump out of the bed and run for the bathroom, which wasn't far. I then puked my guys up.

Kakashi was there holding my hair. After I was done he handed me a wash cloth to clean my face from the puke. "Are you okay, Kimiko?" Kakashi asks me gently. "Yes, thank you Kakashi." I then lean back against him. He felt familiar and yet not really. I couldn't put it into words. Kakashi then gently picked me up, bridal style, and carried me back to bed.

"You might do that often. It happens a lot during pregnancy." Tsunada says. I nod my head. " I actually feel pretty tired. Am I good to sleep for a little bit?" Everyone in the room laughs. "Yes. Go ahead. Press this button when you wake up again." Tsunada says as she points out a nurse button near my bed. I thank everyone for being there and went to sleep.

-Two Weeks Later-

I was finally released from the hospital. My memory was coming back in bits and pieces. Kurenai and Asuma came to get me and walk with me thru the village.

"Seems like yesterday we were all hanging out down by the lake." Asuma says. I look at him questioningly. He smiles. "Would you like to go to the lake? Maybe you will remember something!" I happily nod and follow, like a puppy learning it's way home.

We made it to the lake and I saw this beautiful Sakura tree near the water. It was an older and bigger Sakura tree than all the other ones around. I walked over to it and placed a hand on the trunk. A memory came to me.

-Memory Flashback-

I was laying on the grass, watching the clouds. A little boy, I remember calling him Shikamaru, came into view. "Shikamaru? Why are you here? Don't you have training today?" I ask him. "It's a drag. Are you really going to make me go?" He says childishly. I giggle. "I don't want your dad mad at me! But I also want a cloud watching buddy. Hmm, should I make you go, or have you stay?" As I was thinking Shikamaru laid on the grass next to me. "It's to much of a drag to walk to the other side of the village. Today I am your cloud watching buddy." He says. I giggle.

A little later Kakashi came into view. "Kakashi!" I yell and jump up and into his arms. He holds me there under a beautiful Sakura tree. "Kimiko! I love you!" Kakashi says happily.

-End Memory Flashback-

I turn around and see thru blurry eyes that Asuma and Kurenai are standing there waiting for me to return from my memory. Kurenai sees me crying and comes over to hug me. "What did you remember just now? A good memory? Bad one?" I hug her as I ask,"How close was I to Kakashi?" Both Asuma and Kurenai looked down, then at each other, then finally back at me with determined looks in their eyes. But as they went to start speaking we heard someone say,"We were best friends and lovers." I turned around to see Kakashi leaning against 'our' tree. I walked around the tree to him. I automatically hugged him. Which seemed to surprise him. After only a moment of hesitation he hugged me back. "I remember you saying under this tree, that you loved me. Do you still love me?" I ask. Kakashi then hugs me tighter. "Yes. And I always will!" He whispers into my ear. "Then please help me remember more!" I say. Kakashi nods and pulls down his mask for only me to see. He then places a kiss against cheek. I quickly kiss him on the lips before he pulls his mask back up. I see a faint smiles as he hides his face again with his silly mask.

End chapter 2- Please help me remember


	3. Chapter 3

Please Remember Me (A Kakashi Love Story) Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Akatsuki

It's been a month since I had my memory flashback of the old Sakura tree. Kakashi is with me each and everyday. Unless on missions. I have moved in with Kakashi to make things easier for both of us. Even tho I still can't remember much about him, I know deep down that I am in love with him. It must have been love at first sight. I was cooking me some breakfast when he walked into the kitchen. "Morning." He says sleepily. I giggle. "Good morning sleepyhead. I'm almost done cooking." I say. He comes over to the stove and hugs me from behind. His head resting on my shoulder and I can feel the stubble of his beard coming in. It tickles me and I giggle again. "What are you laughing at?" He asks. "Your beard is coming in. And you have it on my neck. It's tickling me." I say. He then proceeds to rub his chin on my neck. I turn around quickly and kiss him to stop him. He pulls me close and kisses me hard. Then he pulls back.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" He had realized he was pushing against my belly which was sticking out. I laugh and shake my head no. "No. I'm fine. Okay, I have to finish." As I go to turn back to the stove he stops me. Here it comes. "I love you Kimiko." He says. I kiss him. And finish breakfast.

Later that day I go shopping for some baby things. I don't know if it's a boy or girl but I'm prepping for the other things. Diapers, wipes, binky's, and some toys to. Kakashi had to go to the training grounds for his team, which included my little brother Naruto. Then there was Sakura and Sasuke. They all seemed very good together. As I was looking at an adorable little girl dress outfit I got another piece of my memory back.

-Memory Flashback-

Kakashi and I were holding hands and walking thru the village when we passed a cute baby clothing store. "Awww, Kakashi I want to have a baby!" I say happily. He smiles and leans over to look at some clothes. "They are cute clothes, but kids are a lot of responsibility." He says. I lean against him. "I know. Do you ever want to have kids?" I ask. He looks like he's thinking. As I wait I see a young couple walk passed and see the girl has a belly. I assume she is pregnant. They look happy. "If it was you who was having my child or children then I'd be happy with it." He finally says. "Did you want kids before we got together?" I inquire. "I never really thought about it before. Now that I am thinking about it. It can only be you that has my children. I'm thinking about three maybe four kids. How many do you want, Kimiko?" He says. "I was wanting at least two and up to four. So that works out for us." I say.

-End Memory Flashback-

I smile to myself. "What are you smiling about sis?" I hear a voice say beside me. I look and see Naruto. "I just remembered something. It was a piece for Kakashi and myself." I say back. "What are you doing here Naruto? Aren't you supposed to be training with Kakashi?" I ask. Naruto looks at me strangely. "No today was cancelled because Kakashi said he was going to be with you." Naruto says. I want to worry, but for some reason I just know that Kakashi is okay.

Naruto and I go have lunch, after we were done Naruto walks back home with me. "Thanks for lunch sis. I really love ramen." Naruto says. I laugh. "No problem. Thank you for walking home with me." I say back. "Well we live in the same area. Made sense to walk home my pregnant sis." He says shyly.

We made it to mine and Kakashi's house. I open the door and Naruto waits until I'm inside before starting to walk home. All of a sudden I feel a knife against my neck and someone whispers into my ear,"Scream and we will kill you." I don't move, don't make a sound. The person walks me backwards to the couch. He pushes me onto the couch where I am face down in the couch. "Pl-please don't h-hurt me. I-I'm pregnant." I say quietly. The man turns on the lamp by the couch and I see a man about my age and a blue guy. They were wearing black cloaks with red cloud all over it. "Kisame, watch the door." The man my age says to his partner, Kisame. "Yea yea. Make it fast Itachi." Kisame says. Wait Itachi Uchiha? What is he doing we used to be friends! "It-Itachi? Itachi Uchiha" I ask timidly. Itachi then looks at me and sits next to me. "Yes. We are here to make you join our team. You have great power! So come with us or we will have to kill you." I look down at my belly and look back at his eyes. "Just to inform you, I am pregnant and I have lost my memories from the last 12 years." I say. "This is a waste of time. Leader wants her. We need to leave before Kakashi gets back." Kisame says. Itachi then gags me and ties me up, lifts me over his shoulder and takes me away to some place near the village.

-About Four Months Later-

I was sitting in the living room of the Akatsuki hideout. I was reading a good book when I felt something wet under me. Oh my god! Then the pain hit me. I screamed. Itachi come running into the room along with Konan. I try to do my breathing exercise, but it's not working very well. "The baby's coming! Itachi- warm water, towels, and find Kakazu." Konan snaps at Itachi who was frozen in place. He starts getting everything. Kakazu shows up and pushes everyone away from me. "Kimiko, deep breaths. There you go. Now get ready to push. That's a good girl. Almost out one more push! It's a…." I pass out before hearing what it was.

When I wake up I see everyone from the Akatsuki sitting around me. Leader sees me wake up. "Are you okay, Kimiko?" He asks. I nod. "Where's my baby? Is it a boy or girl?" I ask. They all seem to cheer up. "It's a girl!" Konan says as she walks up with my baby girl and hands her to me. "Name?" Kakazu asks. I think about it and come up with the perfect name. "Orihime Hatake." I say. "I like it! The Akatsuki's princess! Un." Diedara says. Everyone laughs but me. How am I ever going to remember anything around these people.

All of a sudden we all hear a boom sound. Leader signals for everyone except Itachi, Kisame, and myself to follow him. As I wait with the boys and my little Orihime, I hear a voice that's all to familiar. "Where is she! Kimiko! Where are you!?" The voice yells. I go to yell back, but Itachi covers my mouth with his hand which I then bite and yell,"I'm here! Over here!" The door flies open and there stands Kakashi and behind him is Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Shikaku(Shikamaru's dad). Itachi and Kisame run away. Kakashi goes to pick me up when he sees a little one in my arms. He closes his eyes and sighs a heavy sigh.

End Chapter 3- The Akatsuki


	4. Chapter 4

Please Remember Me (A Kakashi Love Story) Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Home Again

After Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Shikaku came and saved me from the Akatsuki, we went home to the Leaf Village. It felt nice to be home again. Kakashi got everything ready for little baby Orihime. She was sleeping so I was trying to sleep with her. I was just about to sleep when she woke up. Damn. She was hungry. I then proceeded to breast feed her. She went right back to sleep. Again trying to get some sleep I was on the verge when Kakashi got home from training. I got up and went to greet him.

"Welcome home." I said sleepily. "Have you had any sleep?" Kakashi asks with concern in his voice. I shake my head. "No. Every time I'm about to something happens. But it's fine. I'll get used to it." I say. Kakashi walks over to me and hugs me. We stand there for a while and just hug. I'm about to fall asleep leaning into him when he says,"I was so worried when you disappeared. Naruto said he had walked you home and everything seemed fine. I thought maybe, just maybe, you had left me." "I couldn't leave you. Even if I don't have all my memories back, deep down I know I couldn't live without you." I say. "Let's go lay down. Try to get some sleep before Orihime wakes up. But even if she does wake up, I'm home and will try to take care of her so you can sleep." Kakashi says. I nod and we go to bed.

-Three Months Later-

Orihime is finally sleeping better at night so I'm not always sleep deprived. She starting to eat solid foods. Yay! In my mind. I was starting lunch for Orihime and myself when there was a knock on the door. I quickly walk to the door and open it to see Iruka standing there. "Come in. I'm cooking lunch so please come in." I say. Iruka nods and follows me in. I go back to cooking while Iruka plays a little with Orihime. "I came by today because I was wondering on how your memory is doing." He finally says. "It's still bits and pieces. It'll come hopefully. Why? Am I missing something? Is it your birthday and I forgot!?" I say quickly. "Not my birthday." "Then what?" I ask. "You are forgetting about us. We weren't just friends either." He says. Trying to think back I came up empty handed. "What do you mean Iruka?" I turn to look at him and he was right behind me. He leaned down and started kissing me. I tried to push back but he had me pinned. What do I do? Oh I know! I grabbed the frying pan that was close and hit him on the head with it.i hit him so hard that he passed out. I grab Orihime and leave the house to find Kakashi.

I find Kakashi at the Hokage's office. "There you are!" Kakashi and Tsunada look at me. "What's wrong Kimiko?" Kakashi asks. "Iruka came over and said I was forgetting something and then started to kiss me. I had to use a frying pan to get away." As I said that they noticed that I was carrying Orihime in one arm and a frying pan in the other. "We should tell her." Tsunada says. Kakashi nods. "You and Iruka use to date. The only reason you guys broke up was that he was abusive. You came to me for help and we fell in love. Iruka has never forgiven me because of it." Kakashi says. At that moment I remember. I remember everything.

-Memory Flashback-

I was sitting at home when Iruka got back from the academy. "How was today?" I ask sweetly. He grabs me and throws me down on the couch. He did whatever he wanted to me. It hurt. I couldn't stand the pain. I screamed. After about two hours Iruka stopped and went to bed. Fell into a deep sleep. Barely able to move and got up three on some clothes and ran to Kakashi's house. It was the middle of the night by the time I got to his house. I knocked. Kakashi opened the door and saw me.

"What's wrong? What happen? You look like crap right now." He says. I then break down and start bawling my eyes out to Kakashi. Told him everything Iruka did to me. Kakashi then, carefully, hugged me. I was shaking from fear he would find me. I spent the night at Kakashi's and when I woke up, Kakashi was sitting on the ground with his head resting against the couch he had put me on.

"Kakashi?" I say. He lifts his head. "How are you feeling? Need anything?" He asks. "I'm fine. Did you stay by me all night?" I say. He nods his head. I then sit down next to him and let him use me as a better pillow. He lays his head in my chest. "Thank you so much for last night. I'm sorry I came by so suddenly." I say. He lifts his head back up and pulls down his mask. He this kisses me gently on the cheek. "I didn't mind. You have always been a VERY special girl to me." Since his mask was still down I did the unexpected. I kissed Kakashi. Even tho I was sore and ached all over, I crawled into his lap and sat on him. I kissed him more passionately. He responded to that and I started to feel a little bulge in between my legs.

"Kimiko? Are you sure?" He asks. "I've never been more sure in my life. I don't know what I saw in Iruka. You have always been around me. Since I was little, I know you were always a little ways away. You were and still are my protecter." I say to him. He then kisses me so passionately that I thought I would die. *Kakashi. I never knew before now and I'm sorry. You will always be my lover.* we made love that whole day. He was always so gentle and made sure I was comfortable.

-End Memory Flashback- (if you want details let me know (; I'll get it to ya)

I started crying there in front of Kakashi and Tsunade. Kakashi came over and hugged me. "Tsunade-sama can you watch Orihime for a few minutes. Please. I would really like to talk to Kakashi." Tsunade takes Orihime from me and Kakashi and I walk out. We went to our tree.

"Kimiko?" Kakashi says. I turn around and look at him. "This is where me and you first said we loved each other. And where we got engaged. And where we wanted to get married." I say. Kakashi then drops to one knee. "Kimiko, I've been waiting patiently for you to remember us. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I loved you since you were born and everyday after that it grew more and more." Kakashi says. I smile. "I will. Yes! Now move the mask so I can kiss you!" I say happily. He removes his mask and we kiss. Again and again.

-End Chapter 4- Home Again


	5. Chapter 5

Please Remember Me (A Kakashi Love Story) Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Wedding or Maybe Not?

So I finally got all my memories back. I remember the good and the bad. I wish I could forget the bad only because it was some gruesome stuff. Iruka, my childhood friend, and I had dated. He got abusive. Which you totally wouldn't expect, right? I left him for Kakashi, who was also a childhood friend or maybe childhood love. I remember I mastered a skill technically forbidden. Still haven't told Lady Tsunade. Hope she doesn't get to mad. I'm about to perform it. I really want to see my mom and dad again. I also want to meet the first and second Hokage's. And I miss old man third, as Naruto calls him.

I set up the barrier, dug up all five graves, and have them in a row close to each other. I concentrate on healing the bones, skin, organs, and such. Almost done. I use a lighting skill. Ok, got the hearts going again. Keep healing. I notice moms eyes starting to open. Same with dad, and the first, then the second. Finally the third.

"Kimiko? What are you doing?" Lord Third asks. I stop healing the. And they all look like they are fine. I bow my head. "Sorry, Lord Third. I know you all died young, except you Lord Third, and wanted to let you all finish up your lives." I say as a keep bowing. "Hahaha, this girl is amazing! Who's daughter is she?" Asks the First Hokage. "She is my daughter." Says my dad, Fourth Hokage(Minato). The First looks at him and laughs some more. "She is very talented." The Second Hokage says. "Thank you sir." I say.

Just then I hear Tsunade and Kakashi. "Kakashi where would she go?" We hear Tsunade say. "I don't know. This is unusual for her to disappear." Kakashi says. "Kakashi, Tsunade. I'm over here!" I say. They show up and Tsunade shows she is beyond pissed. "What the HELL is going on. Kimiko did you do the reanimation jutsu!? You know that it's illegal to use it." Tsunade practically yells at me. "No. It's my own special jutsu. Where I can bring the dead back to life." I say. "Kimiko? Why? The baby woke up and you weren't there. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving the house." Kakashi says. I look down. "I thought you would try and stop me." I said. Kakashi shakes his head no.

"Baby? You had a baby! With Kakashi!" Mom yells. "Yes. Do you not approve? Because I don't care if you do or not. I love him!" I say. Dad smiles and walks over to Kakashi. "Wow! Dad status now huh? How do you feel? And where the baby?" Dad asks. Kakashi then brings out Orihime from the stroller that was behind him. "This is Orihime Hatake. Your granddaughter." Kakashi says as he hands her to mom. Mom cradles Orihime. "Aww, she looks just like you did when you were a baby, Kimiko." Mom says. I laugh. "I thought she looked more like Kakashi." I say. Dad goes over to mom and Orihime. "I love the name. Very pretty. She's so precious. Hey a quick question. Where's Naruto?" Dad asks. "Probably at his apartment sleeping." Tsunade says. Tsunade soon looks over at the First Hokage. "Hello grandpa." She says.

The First walks over to Tsunade, along with the Second Hokage, and they all hug. "Your all grown up now! It's great to see you looking so young." The First cheerfully says. "Last time I saw you. You were still very small." The Second Hokage says. Tsunade smiles a little then looks over at me. "Kimiko, you do realize what I have to do. But I will let it slide on account you brought back quite a few people. Including my grandpa." Tsunade says. I smiled. Mom and dad start planning the wedding for us. In one weeks time.

-A Week Later-

I was sitting at home reading a book about child safety. Wanted a few things child safe for little Orihime. Kakashi can bursting into the house. "Kimiko! Guess what is happening for us!?" He says happily. "What's going on? Your going to wake up Orihime!" I whisper yell. (Me: lol that's a funny thing.) "Oops sorry. I couldn't help it." He says. Just then I hear Orihime start crying. I sigh and get up. "I got it sweetheart." Kakashi says. He goes to walk by and stops by me, leans over and kisses my forehead. Then carries on his way. I sit down at the table and wait. After a while, I feel a presence behind me. I go to turn around but the figure grabs me, pulls me by the hair, and stops in front of the open door to Orihime's room. I look in to see Kakashi knocked out, and Kisame holding my baby. I then realize that it has to be Itachi holding into me.

"What do you guys want?" I ask. Kisame turns around to show he is holding a knife to my baby girls neck. "We wanted to show you how serious we are. You ran away. We need you back. Or both your fiancé and baby will die." Itachi says coldly. I look down. "Let me hold my baby one last time before I go." I say. Kisame then hands me Orihime. I hold her tightly. She falls asleep and I lay her down. I nod to show I am ready to go. As I walk out I stop, bend down and kiss Kakashi goodbye as well. What's going to happen to me? Who knows.

-End Chapter 5- The Wedding or Maybe Not-


	6. Chapter 6

Please Remember Me (A Kakashi Love Story) Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Finally Some Good News!

It's been two weeks since Itachi and Kisame took me away from my family. I miss them. I hope mom and dad are helping out Kakashi with Orihime. I've been forced to stay indoors. But Itachi will sneak out of his room, get me and then we sit and look at the stars. I know there is something big up for this group. But I can't put my finger on it. Just like any other night Itachi comes and gets me.

"Let's go." He says. I nod and follow. We get to the normal spot and sit. "Thank you for doing this. I know you could get into trouble but thank you." I say quietly. "Your welcome." He says. We sit there in silence for a long time. It's been an hour. I peek over at Itachi and see he is falling asleep. I stand up and he looks up at me. "What's wrong?" Itachi asks. "I'm ready for bed." I say. He doesn't look convinced at what I said. I know I want to stay longer but I don't want to keep him up if he's tired. "If you don't want to go back we can stay longer." Itachi says quickly and looks away. I see a faint blush on his cheeks. Aww how cute. "It's okay. Thank you Itachi. But I can see you are tired and I want you to get enough sleep." I say. I see him go a little more red. "I'm fine. Just had a long day." He tries to cover up how tired he is. I start walking back to the hideout when we both hear something close by. Itachi jumps up and stands between me and whatever it was. Soon we see a figure. "Get back to the hideout." He says coldly. I shiver, I don't like it when Itachi is cold like this. Just as I start to run back to the hideout I hear my name. "Kimiko?" I instantly stop and look. I see dad. "D-dad?" I say. Itachi then stands in front of me. "Back to the hideout or they will kill them. If you leave again leader has ordered all of us to kill anyone and everyone close to you."

I turn around and dad has managed to get in front of me. "D-dad! Move. Please. I don't want… Want anything… To… Happen… To everyone…" I try to say as I start crying. Dad hugs me. "But Kakashi and Orihime need you. Your mom and I need you. Even Naruto needs you. We all love and miss you so much." Dad says. I lean into his chest. "Do you know where the hideout is, Minato?" Itachi asks. Dad nods. "Then I'll tell them I went to check on Kimiko and she was gone." Itachi says and walks back to the hideout. Dad and I run. I still never figured out why they needed or wanted me for. Or what they were planning.

We make it back to the village and see that everyone, sensai's and kids. And my family are their waiting. I see Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Iruka, Orihime, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, and all the Hokage's, plus mom. Orihime runs, as well as a year and a half old can, to me. I catch her and hold her. "Mama! Home! Missed you!" Orihime says. I giggle. I noticed there was a kid missing. "Where's Sasuke?" I ask. Everyone looks away. "Tsunade, maybe you should tell her." The Third says. "He ran away from the village. To gain more power. He went to Orochimaru." Tsunade says. "Really. Damn. Because I was going to tell him something his brother told me." I say as I look at the Third. "He told you what he had to do, didn't he. What he had to do to save his brother." I nod when The Third says that. "What do you mean?" Naruto asks. "Itachi was a spy for me, watching his family. The Uchiha's were planning an attack against me when Sasuke was little. I told him he had to either kill his family to save Sasuke or I could send someone else to kill them all. Itachi did it and was marked as a traitor. Even tho it was an order." Says The Third.

Everyone goes silent. Just then we hear someone walking up to us from behind. We turn around and see some Sand Village Ninjas. "Gaara? What are you guys doing here?" Naruto says. "Had a mission close by. Escort someone from our land back to here. Thought we would stop by to see you guys before going home." Temari says. Kankuro just looks at me. "Thought she ran away to the Akatsuki?" Kankuro asks. "No, kidnapped again." Kakashi says. All of a sudden Kankuro comes up and tries to cuddle in next to me. Kakashi pushes him away. "She's with me kid." Kakashi says coolly. I giggle. Never knew Kakashi was so jealous over a kid like him. The First and Second Hokage invite us all to go out for dinner and they were paying. So we all went to dinner.

-A few days later-

I'm finally in my white wedding dress. Hair done up in a gorgeous braided hair style. Make up done. Decorations up and around 'our' tree. Everyone is out there waiting. I know Kakashi isn't wearing his mask for today and that makes me so happy! The music starts and dad comes in. "Ready to go my Princess." He says. I giggle and nod my head. Orihime was my adorable flower girl. Naruto was my ring man. (To told to be ring bearer.) Kakashi's best man was Gai and my maid of honor was Kurenai. Everything runs smoothly until. "Does anyone abject this marriage?" The First Hokage says. "I don't abject, but I need to know it's okay that I am here." We hear a voice. Kakashi and I look towards the voice and see Itachi. Kakashi looks at me. "I'm okay with it if you are Kakashi." I say. He nods. Itachi sees that and takes an open seat near the back. When then say our vows and I do's. The wedding ends.

We start to visit everyone around when Itachi comes up. Everyone else scatters away. "I'm sorry I showed up. I wanted to see Kimiko in her dress and on her happy day." Itachi says to Kakashi. "It's okay, but how did you know we were having the wedding today? Also Kimiko told me that you protected her when the other member went to bug her or try anything." Kakashi says back. "Thank you for coming Itachi. How did u get away from them to see the wedding?" I asked. "Said I needed to do something alone. Leader let me. And I have a few contacts. That's how I knew it was today." Itachi says. I smile.

-A week after my Wedding-

"Kakashi, can you get the door?" I yell as I'm making breakfast for Orihime. "Yea." I hear him yell back. I hear the front door open and hear moms voice ring out. "Where's my granddaughter!? It's passed due you two go on your honeymoon." Mom walks into the kitchen. "Morning mom!" I say cheerfully. "Hi honey. I'm going to go pack a few things for Orihime and take her for a few days. You and Kakashi need to go on your honeymoon." Mom says. "What's a honeymoon?" Orihime asks. "It's where mommies and daddies go for a few days so they can spend time together." I say to Orihime. "Okay! I wanna go to grandmas and grandpas house so you and daddy can have some alone time." Orihime says. She is so smart. Just like her father. She's only a little over a year and a half and know what that means.

Orihime and mom leave. Mom said she would keep Orihime for five days tops. Kakashi and I look at each other. "I don't know what to do." I say. Kakashi smiles. "Can I surprise you with it then?" He asks. I nod. He makes a few calls, then blind folds me. It doesn't take very long to get where we were going. I hear the voices talk about the room and Kakashi takes the keys from them. He walks me around to the room. "Ok. You can take off the blind fold." He says. I take it off and see we are at a hot spring. Private hot spring for us and a bedroom big enough for us to eat and sleep. "Kakashi, this is amazing!" I say. "Good. Go ahead and get in the hot spring." Kakashi tells me. I smile and go over to him. "Only if you come to!" I say as I try to drag him with me. He takes off his mask and kisses me. "Ok, but only if I get to undress you." He says teasingly. "Okay." I say. After getting undressed we get in. "Hmm. This feels nice." I note. Kakashi laughs.

Kakashi pulls me close and starts rubbing my shoulder and back. After he has done a thorough job I turn around and kiss him. "Thank you for this. I couldn't ask for anything more than time with you." I say. "Anything for you." Kakashi says.

-End Chapter 6- Finally Some Good News!


	7. Chapter 7

Please Remember Me (A Kakashi Love Story) Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Third Kidnapping!

It's been a while since my honeymoon with Kakashi. Sitting at the park watching Orihime play, when all of a sudden. CRASH! I hear a large crashing sound nearby. Then I hear screaming. Orihime is already by me. I pick her up and start to run away in the opposite direction. Then I hear footsteps behind me. After being kidnapped twice I didn't want to risk it being another attempt. "KIMIKO!" I hear someone yelling my name. But I'm to scared to stop. "Grandpa!" I hear Orihime say. I stop, turn around and see dad. I drop down to my knees and start to cry. Dad comes over. "It's okay, I'm right here." Dad says to help soothe me. "What was that crash sound?" I ask. "Someone got mad at the café near here and threw a chair through the window." Dad says.

Just then I feel a presence. I freeze up. Dad sees this and looks around. I know this presence. It's Sasori, what is he doing nearby? Dad's talking to me, but I can't hear him. All of a sudden I let go of Orihime and start to walk away from them. Dad starts to follow but stops. He's under Sasori's control to. Orihime watches, between dad and myself. I'm almost to a dark alley when the connection is gone. I quickly turn around and see Orihime has somehow managed to cut the connection. I run to her, she cuts dad's connection and we all run. We make it to the Hokage's office. All past and present Hokage's are in the office. Plus Kakashi, mom, and the other sensia's. They all see we are out of breathe. "What's wrong?" Lord First asks. I still can't catch my breathe, but Orihime speaks for both of us. "Grandpa and mom were attacked. With someone who does strings of chakra. Like a puppet." Orihime says. I'm so glad I didn't baby her like other parents do with their first child. She is so smart and can understand things others wouldn't understand.

"Tsunade who do you know that uses a puppet jutsu?" Lord Second asks. She thinks, and looks down. Finally she shakes her head no. "No, not really. I know of people in the past who have, but not more recent ones." Tsunade says. "I know who it was. An Akatsuki member named Sasori." I said. "How do you know?" Lord Third asks. "Since I was kidnapped by them twice now, I've gotten to know their presence more. Right before he started his jutsu, I felt him close by." I say.

Suddenly we hear a bomb and there's smoke everywhere. I hear a scream. I couldn't see what happened but I noticed Orihime wasn't right beside me. "Orihime… ~cough~ Orihime!" I start to yell. I feel someone near me. Then I hear whispered voice in my ear,"We warned you. You have three days to get to the spot on this map or your precious daughter will die!" That voice! "Sasori! No! Give her back!" I yell and scream as I reach out trying to find him. I feel him slip the piece of paper into my pocket. I reach in the direction of where I felt him and grab onto someone else. "Kimiko, where Orihime?" "Dad! They took her! The Akatsuki took her!" I yell. "Did they say anything or give you anything?" Dad says. The smoke starts to clear and we see a lot of people stuck. Only people that were able to get up and help were dad, Tsunade, and myself. We got everyone unstuck and started healing the few with injuries.

After a while, I snuck off a ways and look at where I am going. Why there? That's where dad found me at last time. It's only a days journey. I look behind me and see everyone is still distracted. I run away and follow my instructions. Go alone, be by door by nightfall, and blindfold myself. First one, done. I make it to the hideout just as the sun starts to set. I take my shirt and rip a piece long enough to tie around my head. I cover my eyes and wait. "Good, looks like you followed those instructions well." I hear Kakazu say. "Please let Orihime go! I will do anything if you let her go. And to get home safely." I say. "Anything, huh? Well for now, I'm going to tie your hands together. Then I will be carrying you to our next destination." Kakazu says. I nod my head. After a really long time. "I have to pee. And no I cannot hold it. I've been holding it forever now." I say. I feel my feet touch ground again. Kakazu then take my pants off. "Squat, now pee." He says firmly. I pee like that right in front of him. I shake myself dry. Can't wipe when hands are tied together. Kakazu then puts my pants back on and picks me up again.

After another long period of time goes by. "We're here." Kakazu says. He unblindfolds me I see we are near the desert. He leads me into the hideout. I see everyone, and the one person I'm looking for isn't anywhere to be seen. "If you are looking for Orihime, Diedara already took her back." Leader says. I sigh. "As leader, I command everyone to leave, you all know who can stay behind and who can't. I must talk with her." He says. Everyone scatters. All that's left is leader, Tobi, Konan, and Itachi. I look each and everyone that is left in the eyes. "Why do you insist on kidnapping me? What the hell do you want!?" I yell. "We need you to use your jutsu. Where you bring people back to life." Leader says. "No! I won't do it! You want me to bring back some evil guy and it's not happening!" I practically scream. "Itachi, do it." Leader says. All of a sudden, Tobi and Konan grab my by the arms and make me look at Itachi. He has his mangekō sharingan active. I then feel and see a different world. I see Itachi. "I'm sorry Kimiko." I hear him say. All of a sudden, I feel kunai knifes stab into me from all over. Then I feel like I am on fire. I scream. I pass out from the pain. When I come to, I'm back in the room with Leader, Konan, Tobi, and Itachi. "Will you do it now?" Leader asks. I shake my head as best I can because I still feel weak, from what Itachi did. "Do it again." Leader says. "Tobi thinks that Kimiko will die if Itachi does it again. Tobi don't like that idea." Tobi talks in third person, like he always does. "Pein, I think Tobi is right. Maybe we should try again later." Konan says. I carefully look over at Itachi and he looks white in the face. Like that jutsu took a lot out of him. "Fine. Itachi, take her to your room. Get some rest. We will try again tomorrow." Leader says. Itachi then comes over to me and picks me up, bridal style, and takes us to his room.

Once inside his room he gently lays me on his bed. He walks into his bathroom, and shuts the door. I'm left there frozen while he uses the bathroom. After about an hour he comes out, looking better than when he went in. He comes to the bed and lays down next to me. "Are you okay?" He asks. "N-not really. I can't f-feel any-anything." I try to say in a strong voice, but it comes out as a hoarse quiet voice. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to. Please forgive me." Itachi says in his own quiet voice. "I will always forgive you. You are a true friend, amazing brother, and always loyal to the village." I say in my hoarse voice. I suddenly feel Itachi grab and pull me into his arms. I can't push away since I can't move my arms and legs. But Itachi just holds me. Slowly the feeling comes back into my arms and legs. I gently push him away, he sits up and helps me to do the same. "Better?" He asks. I nod. "Good. I will take the couch and you can use my bed." Itachi says. "I'll be fine on the couch. I'm smaller and could fit on it better." I say. I go to get off the bed when I feel his hand around my wrist. "Or we could sure the bed, there is plenty of room." I look at him, and look at the bed. "N-no th-thanks." I say. "I won't touch you. We would be sleeping, not having sex or anything like that would happen." He says. He lays down and faces the opposite way than what I would. I lay down and face the other way. I fell asleep.

-Next morning-

I wake up and feel something warm against my back. I look over my shoulder and see Itachi holding onto me from behind. I try to get up and he holds onto me harder. I poke his cheek. His eyes flutter open. "Morning." He says. "Morning, I need to get up to use the bathroom." I say. He looks over at me. Then realizes he was holding me. He lets me go and I get up. "Thank you." I says. "Sorry." He says with the blush showing on his face. "It's okay. Kept me warm all night." I say and walk into the bathroom and use it. When I walked back out Itachi was changing. "Oh! Sorry!" I turn around and say. "It's okay. I don't mind." He says. He might not mind but I do. I think to myself. "So what am I doing today? Sitting in here? Getting tortured again?" I ask. I feel Itachi's arms wrap around me from behind. "I'm really sorry about that. I never wanted to." He says. "Never wanted to. Then why did you?" I ask. He lets me go, turns me around and kisses me. I can feel all the passion and his sorrow through his kiss. I push against him. "I had to. I can't do what I want all the time. Even though I would love to. I'd love to stay in here and relax with you everyday. Because I am in love with you." He says.

-End Chapter 7- The Third Kidnapping!


	8. Chapter 8

Please Remember Me (A Kakashi Love Story) Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The End?

Itachi has just told me that he is in love with me. I don't know how to respond to it. "Please say something. I know you probably don't love me back, but I really need to know." Itachi says. I look down and away from him. "You know I don't love you like that." I say. "Then Kakashi can kill me after I do this." Itachi says. He then grabs me and some rope from nearby. Itachi ties me down on the bed, and strips me of my few clothes. Then he gags me so I won't be able to scream. Just as he is getting ready to start, the door opens and we see Leader. "Trying to get her to agree?" Leader asks. Itachi nods his head. Leader then closes the door and Itachi walks over and locks the door. Itachi then gets naked himself and holds himself over me. "I don't care if you forgive me or not. But I need this before I die." Itachi says. He then rams himself into me. I scream.

After he finishes, he lays next to me. He dresses me up and himself. Itachi then carries me to the gate of the leaf village. Stops, puts me down and runs away. I try to crawl into town, but I'm found by Iruka. "Kimiko?" He says as he sees me. Iruka runs over to me and picks me up, but instead of taking me to the hospital he takes me to his house. Iruka then takes advantage of me while I am in a weakened state. When Iruka is done I jump up and run away from his house. I finally get to the Hokage's office. I don't even bother to knock, I just walk in. I see Tsunade and dad. They jump up and rush over to me. "Kimiko! Are you okay!?" Dad says quickly. "Do I fucking look okay to you!? No I'm not fucking okay. I've been raped by both Itachi and Iruka when I was trying to get here." I yell. "May I take a look at you?" Tsunade asks. I nod and she does an examine on me. "Would you like the plan b pill?" Tsunade asks. "Of course she does! She doesn't want either one of their kids." Dad says Ina shrill voice. Tsunade ignores him and looks at me. "No, I'm fine. If I get pregnant I can think of other options than killing the baby." I say. Dad looks down.

-One Year Later-

I had Itachi's or Iruka's child. Tsunade took a sample of DNA from Iruka to see. It wasn't his. Which meant it was Itachi's child. Kakashi and I haven't been living together. I had him take Orihime while I was pregnant again. As I'm sitting at home, with my little boy, I hear a knock on the door. I go and open it to see. "Hello Kimiko. I'm sorry for stopping by unannounced." Itachi says. Itachi, the father of my son is standing in front of me. "How did you get into the village?" I ask. "I have a few secret ways to get in. I heard you were pregnant and had a boy. Congrats. I was hoping to see you, Kakashi, Orihime, and the newest one." Itachi says. I allow him into the house. "Itachi? I have a question." I say. He nods for me to go on. "Why did you rape me that night? And why would you come back after a year?" I ask. He looks down. "I didn't want the Uchiha's to die out. I came back to see if this baby was mine." He says. "Yes, you have a son. I haven't named him yet. He's a week old." I say as I lead Itachi into my baby boys room. Itachi sees him in the crib, walks over and looks like he wants to hold him. "Where is Kakashi and Orihime?" Itachi asks. This time I look away. "Kakashi and I are still married, but he's upset about me going through this pregnancy. Just like dad was too. Mom didn't care. More grand-babies for her." I say. Itachi looks me in the eyes. "Why did you go through with it? I mean I raped you and you kept a rape baby? That makes no sense." He says. "I went through it because I figured you were wanting a baby. Thought that's why you did it. Also because I wanted another baby. Kakashi didn't like that. 'It won't be my kid, so why keep it?'" I mimic Kakashi voice. Itachi laughs, and asks me,"May I hold him?" I nod. "And I need help naming him. I know what I want the last name to be but I don't know of a good name." I say. He looks at me while holding 'our' baby. "Can I name him after my best friend who died?" He asks. "Sure. What's his name then?" I asks back. "Shisui. Shisui Uchiha." He says with a smile. "That's a wonderful name. I really like it." I say.

I hear a knock on the door as Itachi and I were talking about little Shisui. I walk over and open the door and see my husband. Crap! "Mommy!" Orihime yells. "Hi my princess." I say and hug her. She is now over two years old but not quite three yet. "May we come in? I told Orihime you had a surprise waiting here. I also would like to talk." Kakashi says while giving me that look that meant he wanted to have a serious talk. I nod and let them in. Kakashi sees Itachi and immediately holds Orihime back. "Daddy?" Orihime says. "I was just leaving." Itachi says. "No! Everyone stop! Orihime, go into the other room for your surprise, don't wake him up but sit in there for a few minutes while us ADULTS talk." I says. Orihime nods and walks away. "Sit! Both of you." I say. Kakashi sits on the love-seat and Itachi in the recliner. I stand between the both of them. "What is this monster doing here?" Kakashi asks. "I came to see my child." Itachi says. "How did you know it was yours?" Kakashi asks. "I asked when I got here." Itachi says calmly. Things were getting tense. "Kakashi please. He has the right to know. It wasn't anything more than that." I say. "Kimiko, stay out of this. You want us 'adults' to talk, then stay out of it and let us men speak." Kakashi says coldly. My hormones haven't gotten back into their old selfs, so I'm pretty emotional. I start to cry and leave the room. "Kimiko wait." I hear Itachi say, but I continue to Shisui's room. I see Orihime looking down at him. "Mommy! I have a brother!? Wait, mommy! What's wrong?" She asks. I sit down in the rocking chair near me. I cry harder. "S-sorry, princess. Mommy's upset. Yes, you have a brother. His name is Shisui." I say. Orihime lights up! I love this little girl.

Just then Kakashi and Itachi walk into the room. "We are sorry Kimiko. It's hard on us because you love me and yet had his child. I personally don't get it." Kakashi says. "And I don't get why you had Shisui when you love Kakashi either." Itachi says. "Mommy!? Did you cheat on daddy with this man!?" Orihime asks. She then glares at me. "No Orihime. Mommy didn't cheat on me. This man did a bad thing and made it where mommy had his baby. But mommy kept the baby instead of letting someone else have him." Kakashi says. Orihime then glares at Itachi. "You raped mommy? You're a bad man! And daddy why shouldn't mommy keep brother? I like him." Orihime says. I laugh. Everyone looks at me confused. "She is so smart! Haha! Orihime, yes Itachi raped me. But when other mommies are raped they tend to get rid of the unwanted baby. They don't want a baby that was from a rape. I chose to keep Shisui for two reasons. One- so you could have a brother and two- because I couldn't get rid or kill another child. I don't believe in getting rid of a child, it's not their fault how is happened or why it did." I say. Kakashi and Itachi looked relieved. "So that's why?" Itachi and Kakashi say together. I laugh again. "Mommy? Does that mean this man, Itachi, is going to be part of our lives?" Orihime asks. I look at the men and they nod. "Yes princess. Itachi is Shisui's daddy." I say.

-A few years later-

Orihime is now 12 and Shisui is almost 10. Itachi and Kakashi have gotten over how I dealt with things and have gotten use to how we plan visitation between both children. Today was Itachi's day with Shisui. "Mom! Are you ready yet? I want to see my dad." Shisui yells from the other room. "Almost sweetie. Have to finish brushing your sisters hair and mine." I call back. Kakashi was on a mission and Itachi was allowed to move back into the village. It's been a rough few years, but I feel as if we wetting is falling into place. Mom and dad moved into their retirement home they bought, the first, second, and third Hokage's have retired. Tsunade is retiring this year and Kakashi is becoming Hokage. And sounds like it won't be for to long. Then it looks like Naruto will become Hokage next. The war over and the lose of so many people, friends included, has weighed heavily on my heart. Finally finished we all leave the house and meet Itachi at the park.

"It's good to see you." Itachi says. Normally I have Kakashi take Shisui to see Itachi, but I have to do it today. "It's nice to see you doing well Itachi. How is everything going for you?" I say. "Things are good. But it's really good to see you looking so happy." Itachi says as the kids run over to the swings. "Dad! Come push me!" Shisui yells over. Itachi laughs and goes to him. Orihime was doing fine by herself so I sat down on the bench nearby. I pull out my notebook and start to write again. Suddenly there's a shadow over my page. I look up and see Shikamaru. "What's up Shikamaru?" I ask. He looks away from me. "Kakashi….. Kakashi is dead." He says. I look in his eyes and can tell he is telling the truth. "Oh my god!" I say loudly. Orihime notices me getting upset and runs over. Shisui and Itachi follow. "Mom! What's wrong?" Orihime asks. But I barely heard her. Everything is swirling around me and I think I might puke. Shikamaru is talking with them, but I can't hear them. I then black out.

I wake up in a hospital room. I see Shisui and Orihime are on both sides, one on each, of the bed, heads down like they are sleeping. I sit up and they both jump up. "Mom! Are you okay?" Shisui asks. I feel really funny. I can't let them know that tho. "I'll be better after I have talked to the doctor. Orihime go get one please." I say quietly. She nods and runs off. Shisui sees I'm not feeling well. Damn that sharingan. "Mom don't lie. Are you okay?" He asks. I shake my head no. "Just don't tell your sister." I say. He nods. The doctor and Orihime come in. "Hi Kimiko how are you feeling?" The doctor asks. "Shisui take your sister and go get some food from the cafeteria okay?" They nod and leave. "Honestly doc, I'm not doing good. What's wrong with me?" I ask. The doc looks down. "Well your health isn't good. You have a very serious medical problem, but we can't seem to pinpoint what it is." The doc says. I grow very quiet. Just then Itachi walks in. "Kimiko! How are you? Where are the kids?" He asks. The doc goes over and whispers into his ear. He suddenly goes quiet to. "Doc be honest. What is it?" I say. "We think you have cancer. But we don't know what kind." The doc says. (Me: sorry guys making it more modern times.) I freeze up. Cancer? I'm only 34. I can't have that! My kids! Aww! "It's okay, we are trying to figure out what kind so we can make sure you don't die, to early in life." The doc says. She then leaves me and Itachi alone. "I-I can't ha-have cancer. If-if I die. Th-the k-k-kids." I struggle to talk. Itachi comes over and hugs me. "It's okay. I'm right here. I'll help you, protect you, and love you. If you want me around. That is." Itachi says. I lean into him. I start bawling my eyes out. We then hear the kids come back. "Mom? Why are you crying?" Orihime asks. "She's probably crying cuz Kakashi is dead, right mom?" Shisui says. "Don't call him by his name. He's your dad to!" I snap. Shisui flinches back. "Sorry mom. I didn't want to confuse Orihime with what dad. That's all." He says timidly. "Sorry for snapping. I'm ok, just a little tired. There is school tomorrow. You two go home and get yourself a ready for bed." I say as I look at the time. "Yes mom. We will be back after school lets out." Orihime says and walks out. Shisui looks at me. "Mom. How bad is it? I can tell your sick. So tell us. How bad is it?" Shisui says kinda coldly. I look from him to Itachi. "Your mother has cancer. They are trying to diagnose which type, but they do know she has cancer." Itachi says. Orihime goes completely white.

"What! Mom! No!" Orihime yells. "I thought something had been off for a while. Mom why didn't you go sooner?" Shisui says coldly. I look away. I had a feeling that something was wrong with me, but I didn't want to worry Kakashi and the kids. "I don't know. I guess I didn't want to worry your father and you kids." I say. "Mom, dad is dead. Stop talking like he is still here." Shisui says coldly. I freeze up. I hadn't realized I was talking about Kakashi like he was still alive. I look down. "Go on kids. Get home and to bed. School tomorrow." I say quietly. "I'll take them home and be back soon." Itachi says. I'll find someone to sit at the house for the night and I'll be here with you, okay?" Itachi says as he kisses my forehead. I nod.

After a while Itachi comes back. "How are you feeling?" He asks as he comes into my room. "I'm seriously not okay." I feel more than I see Itachi move closer to the bed. He holds me in his arms for a very long time. "Everything will be okay. I promise you that." He says. I cry, yet again, into his arms. I cried until I fell asleep.

I wake up and see Itachi is talking to the doctor. They see me sit up and walk over to me. "Good morning. How are you feeling today?" The doc asks. "Okay, I guess. The same as always." I say back. The doc looks down and then looks at Itachi. "I think I should wait till the kids are here too." The doc says and leaves. Itachi looks like he's about to cry himself. "Is it that bad Itachi?" I ask. He looks away from me. "I'm going to get the kids from school early, is that okay?" He says as he leaves before I can say anything. A couple of hours later the kids, Itachi, Naruto, and a few others are in my room. The doc comes in and looks at everyone. "Well looks like everyone who is important to you is here. I'll get straight to it. Kimiko, you have leukemia cancer. Cancer of the blood. And you do not have a lot of time left to live." She says. "CANCER!?" Naruto yells. "On no mom!" Orihime says and hugs me. I see Shisui look at me then at my doctor. "Is there any way to stop it?" Shisui asks. The doctor shakes her head no. "Not with leukemia." The doc says. I see dad punch the wall and mom start to cry. Naruto had brought Hinata and they were hugging each other and crying silently. My kids right beside me, one crying the other getting visibly pissed off. And Itachi near the top of the bed on my right holding himself together. "Doc, how long?" I ask. Everyone looks up and at me then at doc. "Maybe six months. Maybe shorter, maybe longer. It really depends on your will to live." She says. I nod. "When can I leave the hospital?" I ask. "In about a week or two." She says and walks out.

Everyone is waiting for my reaction. "Well, this sucks. But I want all of you to be happy. Just while I am still around. Please. And I want to spend as much time as I can with all of you." I say as cheerfully as I can. Everyone nods.

End Chapter 8- The End?


	9. Chapter 9

Please Remember Me (A Kakashi Love Story) Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Life is to short!

I'm finally out of the hospital, took two weeks. I'm walking home, carefully and with pain, with my parents, Itachi and my kids. I think about Kakashi everyday and miss him so much. Itachi helps me forget it a little but not really. Sometimes I wish that it was just some sick joke everyone is doing to me, but the grim reality is that he is truly gone. I will be joining him soon because of my stupid cancer. I just hope I live long enough to make sure there are things in place. I want to make sure the kids have a place to go. They are the most important thing to me.

I see Naruto and Hinata walking towards us. Naruto sees us and runs over. "Kimiko! How are you?" He says with a smile. "I'm okay. As good as I'll get." I say. "H-hello K-Kimiko-chan." Hinata says shyly. "Hi Hinata. It's good to see you!" I say as happily as I can. I can tell Hinata senses how I am truly feeling. "I h-hope you d-don't mind that N-Naruto-kun told me about your c-cancer." She says shyly again. I smile. "Hinata, it's fine. And you don't have to be shy around me. I'm happy you know. I'd feel bad if you didn't know." I say. Hinata smiles. It's the first time I've seen her smile. It makes me very happy. "Hey Kimiko, would you like to go out for lunch with Hinata and I?" Naruto asks. I see the blush creep up on Hinata's face. "I'd love to, but I'm getting tired and would like to get home." I say. I wink at Hinata when Naruto isn't looking. She blushes more and nods that she understands. "Kimiko, we still have a ways to go. Do you think you can walk all the way there?" Itachi says. I look over at him. He's been by my side since Kakashi died. I know that he loves me, but do I love him? No, Kakashi is the only man I will ever truly love. I'll be with you soon enough. "I think I can make it." I say. Itachi nods. "Well if at any point you feel to weak to go on, I can carry you." He says. "Thanks Itachi." I say back.

By the time we make it to my house the kids are already home from school. "Mom! We went to the hospital, but they said they let ya go home. We rushed home and you weren't here! I got scared!" Orihime says quickly. "Sorry princess. I wanted to walk all the way home. It took longer than I thought." I say. Shisui walks over and hugs me. "Mom, I missed you. I've been getting really good grades at school and so has Orihime. We wanted to get honors by the end of the year." Shisui says. I smile. "I'm proud of both of you." I say. Suddenly I feel very weak and faint. Itachi notices that and gently grabs onto me. He gently picks me up bridal style and carries me into my room, then he lays me down on my bed. "Sorry. Thank you Itachi." I say quietly. "You know I would do anything for you." Itachi says. I smile weakly. "Do you want anything?" He asks me. I think, I do want to sleep but don't want to be alone. "Will you lay down next to and let me lean against you while I sleep. I kind of don't want to be alone." I say. "Of course." He lays down and I lean against his chest. I hear his heartbeat and it reminds me of when Kakashi would do this with me. I can't stop them, and my eyesight blurs. I've begun to cry again. Oh Kakashi, how I miss you so much. Why didn't you try to live? You just left me and the kids behind.

Then it hit me! "Itachi!" I practically yell as I jump up. "What?" He says more calmly. "Did Shikamaru ever say if they found Kakashi's body?" I ask. He nods. Yes! Even if I die, I can at least leave the kids one parent. Besides their grandparents and Itachi. "Please take me to his grave then." I say. Itachi looks at me confused, then realizes what I want to do. "Kimiko, no! Your not strong enough to revive him. It will kill you!" Itachi's voice cracks. "Please. I need to see his face, one last time. Before I die. And I can feel it is coming up fast." I say.

Shisui and Orihime burst into the room. "What did dad mean?" Shisui asks. "You know how the first, second, third, and your grandparents are here? They had all died. I brought them back with a jutsu I created. I want to bring back your father. I really need and want to see him before I die." I say. Orihime looks down like she is going to cry. Shisui walks over and picks me up with ease. I must have lost A LOT of weight if my son can carry me. "Alright mom. Let's go see dad together." Shisui says. I smile. "But mom! Itachi-sama says it will kill you. You can't do this!" She yells. "Orihime! Look, I shouldn't be able to carry mom and yet I can. Mom isn't going to be around much longer. We made the promise to keep happy around her. And if this is what mom wants then we should do it." Shisui says. Both Orihime and Itachi look down. Shisui walks to the door, opens it and continues on his merry way to the cemetery.

Once there we find Kakashi's grave. Shisui starts digging, Itachi joins him. Soon they have his grave where we can open it. Itachi carefully opens it and we find it empty!? What the fuck!? "What the fuck!? Where's his body!?" I yell. Itachi then picks me up. "I don't know, but we will find out. He takes us to the Hokage's office. We find Tsunade is there. "What's wrong?" She asks. "Where is Kakashi Hatake's body?" Itachi asks. Tsunade looks down and away from us. "He's in another village." Is all she says. "Why hasn't he come back yet?" I ask. "Kakashi is dead. In a way. He got injured and lost all his memories. He doesn't remember the leaf village, or any of us. We thought it was best to put it that way." Tsunade says. "Where is my dad? What village?" Orihime asks. "The sand." Tsunade says. "Then we are heading there. Does he even go by Kakashi? Or some other name?" Shisui asks. "He still goes by Kakashi." Tsunade says. We all nod and leave.

-About Four Days Later-

We finally made it to the sand village. We are greeted by Kankuro, Temari and Gaara. "Kimiko! Should you even be traveling in your condition?" Temari asks. "Where's my husband?" I don't answer their question. "Follow me." Gaara says. We follow Gaara to an apartment complex. He then knocks on a door and Kakashi opens it. "Kazekage-sama? Do you need something?" He asks. "I kind of do. These are some leaf villagers that used to know you, very well. Would you be willing to let them visit you for a while. Maybe you might get your memory back." Gaara says. Kakashi nods and we all except Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro go in.

Itachi places me on the couch, and the kids sit on either side of me. Kakashi takes a seat in his recliner. "I'm sorry, I don't recognize any of you. May I ask your names." Kakashi says. "I'm Kimiko Hatake maiden name was Namikaze. These are my kids Orihime Hatake and Shisui Uchiha. This man behind us is Itachi Uchiha. I married a very special man. Now he can't remember me. I'm hoping he will now that he sees me." I say. Kakashi looks to be deep in thought. I barely get up, walk over to him and sit on the arm of the chair. I play with his hair like I used to. He suddenly looks up at me.

"Kimiko?" "Yes?" I ask. His eyes widen. "Kimiko! My god! You've lost weight! What has happened!?" Kakashi says. I knew he couldn't forget me. I smile, and lean into him. He quickly takes off his mask and kisses me. I kiss him back. "Kakashi, I'm very sick. I'm dying." I say. "Dying? No! I can't lose you after just getting you back." Kakashi says. Kakashi then looks over at Itachi. "What's wrong with her? I can tell she has lost weight. And looks pretty sick." Kakashi asks Itachi. Itachi looks away from him for a few moments then looks back. "Kimiko was diagnosed with leukemia cancer. She doesn't have long to live." Itachi says. Kakashi freezes up. "What?" Kakashi is stuck for words. I can tell he isn't happy about this. If only he knew how much weight I've lost.

-End Chapter 9- Life is to short!


	10. Chapter 10

Please Remember Me (A Kakashi Love Story) Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Death is Only the Beginning

So I found out I have cancer. I'm dying. I thought my husband and lover, Kakashi Hatake, was dead, but found him alive in the Sand Village. He had lost his memory like I had, but as soon as he saw me and heard my name he remembered me. I told him I was dying, Itachi explained the rest and Kakashi isn't taking it so well. Neither am I, but I think I'll be better once we go home together. Gaara and his sibling see us off.

We barely made it back into the woods when all of a sudden I couldn't move anything. Kakashi and Itachi were having a difficult time trying to carry me home. "Just find a nice shaded spot for now. We all need the break. I can't move anymore and I see you two men are having trouble. It's okay to take a break." I tell them. Itachi had me at the time so I couldn't see his reaction, but I saw Kakashi's. He looked over at me grimly. "Alright." Was all he said. I felt myself getting more and more tired. I was fading fast. I knew it was time to let go. I'm pretty sure everyone else knew that too. Kakashi and Itachi find a good spot, similar to Kakashi's and I's lovely Sakura Tree spot. They gently lay me against the tree. I look up, but there are no flowers. They had already bloomed and gone. It made me sad. "Kakashi. I'm fading. I think I need to sleep." I say. "Please don't die here." Kakashi says back. "I won't. Not until we get back and go home together as a family." I say back. I fall into a deep sleep.

When I wake up, I see that we have gotten closer to the village. I was being held by Kakashi. As I look up, I see his worried look. Damn it! "I love you!" I whisper to Kakashi. He looks down at me, realizing I'm awake he stops. "How long have you been up?" He asks. "Just long enough to see you with a very worried look on your face and me saying 'I love you'." I say. He smiles down at me. "We are almost home." Kakashi says. I look around and realize that Itachi and the kids aren't around. "Where are the kids? And Itachi?" I ask. "They went home before we did." Kakashi says. "Why did they leave before us?" I asked. "They wanted to give us some time alone and also they wanted to make sure the house was spotless." Kakashi says. I giggle.

Kakashi slows down and hugs me closer to him. I lean into him the best way I can. "I'm sorry that I got injured to where I forgot you for a while." Kakashi says sweetly. "It was just payback, wasn't it?" I say teasingly. Kakashi then laughs. "I guess it was. Haha. But seriously. I love you so much. And I am so truly sorry." He says. I smile up at him. "It's ok. I'm just glad I get to see you before I die. Itachi was trying to help me and make me feel better, but the only people I really wanted to be around as I die are the kids and you." I say. "There's no cure?" Kakashi asks. I shake my head. "Doc said there isn't. If it was some other kind we could have used chemo and tried to get rid of it, but with leukemia there's no way, yet. They will find one, soon." I say back to him. He looks even more sad. We continue on our way.

We make it to the village and not only are the kids and Itachi at the gate waiting, but so is half the village. We see all the Hokage's, my parents, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, and their students: Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto. Also Yamato, or as I know him Tenzo. "WELCOME HOME KAKASHI AND KIMIKO!" Everyone yells. I smile the best I can. I feel Kakashi tense up and then relax. "Hi everyone." I weakly say. Everyone sees how small and weak I am. They make a huge path/line, so Kakashi can walk me through it. As we are walking through it, I'm greeted by everyone. They all say similar things, we all love you and missed you! The little things like that made me so happy.

After saying hello's and goodbye's Kakashi, Itachi, the kids, and myself made it home. Itachi unlocked the door and we all walked in. "Welcome home mom." Shisui and Orihime say together. I smile at the both of them because I can tell and see that they put a lot of effort into decorating the house with flowers and other little things. "Thank you kids! This looks lovely." I say happily. Kakashi gently places me into the couch and I sit there looking at everything the kids did. It made me so happy to see things like this, but then again it made me very sad. I'm dying and won't be able to see my kids graduate school, or get married, or see any grand-babies. I suddenly start crying. "Mom?" Shisui calls to me. I look up. "I'm not going to be able to see you two graduate, or get married, or have kids of your own. It makes me so sad. Im sorry!" I say. Kakashi pulls me into his lap and I lean into his chest and cry harder. They all try to comfort me. It doesn't work.

-A Few Months later.-

I'm bed ridden, can't get up anymore. I hear the doorbell, then hear one of the kids open the door. "Mom! Lady Tsunade is here to see you." Shisui yells. "Okay, let her in." I say back as loudly as I can. Tsunade walks into the room. "Hi Kimiko. I have some news that will make you happy." She says. I look up at her. "Okay." I say. She takes a chair from nearby and sits down next to me. "I think I have found a cure. Will you let me try?" She asks. I immediately nod my head yes. She pulls out some supplies. She starts poking me with needles and messing with all these supplies. After about an hour, Shisui walks in. "What's going on? And dad will be home soon." Shisui says. Tsunade explains what she is doing. Shisui brightens up. "Really!? You can cure mom!" He yells. Orihime comes in. "What about curing mom?" She asks. Again Tsunade explains it. Even Orihime smiles brightly. Tsunade finishes what she was working on, and hands me a cup. I can barely hold it. "Let me help you drink this." Tsunade says. I drink the mixture and try not to taste how awful it is. "I'll come by daily and give you this once a day. We will see if you start to improve after a month. "Okay." I say.

-A Month Later-

I'm improving, I'm no longer stuck in bed. I am starting to feel like I used to. I've been going out and helping the people of the village. Kakashi has been with me everyday, not all day but for most of the day! I'm walking past Ino's family store, when I see a beautiful flower. I stop next to it and gaze at it for a few seconds to long. "The Red Tulip. Means eternal love, in the language of flowers." Ino says. "That's lovely. How much for one?" I ask. Ino hands me the tulip. "Take it. Mom and dad won't mind. We all see you are getting better and we are so happy." Ino says. "Besides if you die who will take care of Kakashi?" Ino adds. I laugh. I take the tulip and head home. Once home I see Shisui and Orihime finishing their homework. "Hi mom! We just got done." Shisui says. I smile. "That's good. Is your father home?" I inquire. They shake their heads no. Hmm, I wonder where he is. Just then the door opens and in walks Kakashi. "Welcome home sweetheart." I say happily. Kakashi walks over as he takes his mask off. "Evening. I missed you. Did you have a good day?" He says. I nod. "I got this for you! It means eternal love in the language of the flowers." I say as I hand him the flower. He smiles and takes it. "Thank you love." He says.

-A few years later-

It's an amazing day. Orihime graduated last year and now I'm watching my son graduate. Naruto and Hinata with their two kids are here as well. All the other young adults, Naruto's age, have gotten married and had kids too. It's amazing how I got to live and see this. I'm an aunt and I spoil my niece and nephew a lot. Naruto kind of hates it, but he can cram it. He did the same damn thing with my kids. "Shisui Uchiha." I hear the announcer call him. "Yay! Woohoo!" I yell. I see Shisui look over to us and smile. He grabs his diploma and shake the hand of the principle then turn to us and hold it up.

After the graduation was over we all took Shisui to dinner. We are all sitting down and enjoying each other's company. "Congrats cousin!" Boruto says. Shisui smiles and pats his head. "Thanks lil man." Shisui says. Boruto frowns and starts to pout. Hinata hugs her son and smiles. We all laugh and have a great time. We all live happily together in the same village and hang out till the day we die.

-The End!


End file.
